


Taking Steps

by Zenny01



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenny01/pseuds/Zenny01
Summary: Bucky challenges Steve to see who can take more steps in one day!





	Taking Steps

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not great, but writing it made me warm and fuzzy inside and I wanted to share. Enjoy!

Bucky raced down the hallway when the doorbell rang. He’d been expecting a package all week and this had to be it. Not wanting to wake up Steve, he’d left the lights off as he sprinted to the door. That was a mistake. He tripped over something and loudly fell to the floor. Steve bolted upright in bed and raced out of the bedroom to find Bucky on the lying on his face.

“Ow,” Bucky said slowly getting back up.

“What are you doing up so early?” Steve asked. He strolled across the living room to help Bucky up from the floor.

“The doorbell rang,” Bucky said innocently. He watched as Steve rolled his eyes. He knew Steve wouldn’t be able to stay mad at him forever. “Come on,” He continued, “I was trying not to wake you up.” Steve threw his head back into a laugh. Bucky watched, mesmerized. He loved it when Steve laughed. He would always lean back and close his eyes, all his energy being poured out into a single joyful sound.

“You did a wonderful job,” Steve said leaning over to Bucky. They locked their lips together in a long kiss. “I’ll go see who’s at the door,” Steve said breaking away from Bucky.

~

“It’s a package addressed to you,” Steve said when he came back in the door. Bucky smiled.

“It’s the pedometers I ordered,” Bucky said.

“Pedometers?” Steve asked looking at Bucky questioningly.

“They count the number of steps you take a day,” Bucky responded, “I thought it’d be fun to see how many we take at work.”

Steve smirked, “I take more than you do pal,” he said.

“Oh really,” Bucky responded walking into Steve’s embrace, “That sounds like a challenge.”

“You're on,” Steve said, “Loser has to buy the winner dinner somewhere… romantic.”

“Deal,” Bucky said before leading Steve back to bed.

~

The next day, Bucky got home before Steve. He looked around but Steve wasn’t inside. Figuring Steve got pulled into a last minute mission, Bucky sat down on the couch to watch some tv. 

A few hours later, Steve walked in the door. He was covered in cuts and bruises. His normally blue uniform was stained with black and scarlet blood stains. Though Steve didn’t seem to be in any pain, Bucky’s heart ached.

“What the hell happened?” Bucky asked. Pulling Steve into a long hug and assessing the gravity of his injuries. 

“Last minute mission with Natasha and Clint,” Steve responded, “Things didn’t go exactly as planned, but I’m fine.” 

Bucky sighed. He knew that Steve would be fine in a couple of hours thanks to the serum, but he still felt awful seeing Steve like this.

“I lost the pedometer,” Steve said, “It got destroyed in the fight.”

Bucky smiled, “Then I guess someone owes me a dinner,” he said laughing. A few seconds later Steve joined him.

“I love you, Buck,” he said kissing him passionately. Between breaths and kisses, Steve knew he heard Bucky respond.

“I love you too Stevie.”


End file.
